


Bring The Rain

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre really hates storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring The Rain

A crack of thunder has Tre waking up with a gasp, pushing himself up in bed. He reaches out to turn on the bedside lamp and winces when lightening flashes in between the cracks of the blinds behind the thick curtains. He's barely had the lamp on for maybe a minute before the power goes out completely. 

Tre lets out a strangled shriek and curls farther into his blankets, desperately wishing Billie or even Mike was here. He really wants someone to hold onto him and stroke his hair and whisper soothing nonsense to him. Another crack of thunder has him shivering and diving beneath his blankets. 

He knows his reactions are stupid and irrational. He's a grown man, for fucks' sake. A little storm shouldn't send him cowering under his covers, even if the power goes out. He shouldn't want someone to hold him and sooth him because there shouldn't be anything to sooth. He shouldn't be afraid. 

Another boom of thunder has his heart pounding in his chest and he cringes, blankets still firmly over his head. A knock at his door has him peering out cautiously, squinting in the darkness. He can see enough to get to the door, but he doesn't really want to leave the shelter of his bed. The knock comes again, louder this time. Tre sighs and slowly slides out of bed. Just as he's standing up, thunder rolls through the sky again and he screeches, tripping and stumbling across the room. 

He wrenches open the door to find Billie standing there, hand raised to knock again. Billie takes one look at him and wraps his arms around him, walking him backwards enough to shut the door.

Tre clings to him, whimpers muffled against Billie's shoulder. Billie strokes a hand down his back as he slowly navigates the room and gently settles Tre on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey, you're okay. Everything's fine." Billie murmurs as he slowly detaches himself from Tre and arranges them both so they're curled up in bed together.

Billie starts to hum and Tre recognizes the song as Before The Lobotomy. Billie strokes his hand up and down Tre's back as he starts to sing quietly. 

"Dreaming, I was only dreaming of another place in time where my family's from. Singing, I can hear them singing when the rain has washed away all these scattered dreams. Dying, everyone's reminding, hearts are washed in misery, drenched in gasoline. Laughter, there is no more laughter, songs of yesterday now live in the underground..."

Tre doesn't notice the cracks of thunder anymore, concentrating instead on Billie's voice as he continues the song. He curls closer into Billie's warmth as the storm rages on, unnoticed now by the two men in bed. 

Tre rests his head on Billie's chest and slings an arm around his waist. Billie drops a kiss on the top of his head. 

"How did you know?" Tre asks as Billie falls silent, song finished.

Billie smiles at him. "I always know when you need me."

Tre looks up at Billie and returns his smile. "Thanks."

Billie presses a soft kiss to Tre's lips. "Nothing to thank me for."

Tre hums and settles back down against Billie as Billie wiggles down on the bed, laying down now, arms still around Tre. 

The storm begins to die down as they fall asleep.


End file.
